


Wherever you go

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kemonomimi, Mpreg, Religion, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On the beach, Tidus meets a girl named Yuna and joins her on her journey to appease the lingering ghosts of Spira. There is just something he can't quite remember...





	Wherever you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).

The waves were gently tugging at him, swaying him softly like he was cradled in his mother’s arms. When he opened his eyes, the water was warm and clear and Tidus could see the bright summer clouds through the shimmering waves from below. Seagulls were circling the sky and crying.

He smiled as he swum towards the surface. Warm air hit his face as he breached the waves.

“Are you okay?” He heard someone shout from the beach. Well, it wasn’t really a shout. It was like someone who was really embarrassed to raise their voice’s idea of a shout.

“I’m fine!” He hollered back and waded out of the water. He shook his head to get the water out of his hair and ears.

“You were so far out...”

Tidus’ eyes widened when he saw who had called out to them. She was beautiful. Her white, fluffy ears stuck out between soft, brown hair that shone gold in the sun and fell to her shoulders. And her eyes… it was hard to see with the sun shining so brightly, but didn’t she have two eye colours? One blue, one green. Tidus had never seen that before.

“Don’t worry! I’m a good swimmer. I play Blitzball!”

“Oh!” Yuna lit up at that. “Do you play with Wakka then? Are you a new player for the Aurochs?”

“Huh? No, I play for the Zanarkand Abes!”

“Zanarkand? But...” There was the strangest look on the girl’s face for a moment, but it passed.

“I’m Tidus,” he said and stretched out his hand for her to shake. She looked at it curiously for a moment, but then took it with such tenderness.

“I’m Yuna.”

“You play Blitzball too?”

The girl laughed softly and shook her head.

“No, I am terrible at Blitzball. I am… a guide, of sorts.” Her eyes didn’t quite meet Tidus’ and he felt that strange sensation again, the one he couldn’t place.

“What kind of guide?” They walked together, passing the beach and into the jungle opening up in front of it. Tidus’ clothes soon dried under the warm sun. But its warmth seemed to pale next to Yuna’s radiance and although Tidus had just met her, he felt as if he had known her for so long. He felt so drawn to her.

“I am to travel Spira to guide the souls of the dead towards their rightful place.”

“Wow… that sounds like a big task,” Tidus mused. This girl must be his age, but to him, she seemed like she was wise beyond her years. Perhaps even too wise. Too mature. Girls her age should have fun, too! Maybe he could teach her Blitzball.

“And a dangerous one at that,” a woman walking towards them said. She was dressed strangely for the weather, all in black, but it didn’t seem to face her. A coolness seemed to radiate off her with no regards for the blazing hot weather. “Who are you?”

“Ah, this is Tidus!” Yuna introduced him. “He’s a Blitzball player, like Wakka. He plays for...”

“The Zanarkand Abes,” Tidus finished for her and grinned.

“The...” The woman gave him the same strange look Yuna had. Maybe they really didn’t know his team on this backwater island? But they played Blitzball here, right? Yuna had mentioned that.

There was something he was missing, something he just couldn’t put his finger on… but no matter how hard he thought about it, he just couldn’t remember. It stayed closed off to him, like it was behind a fog.

“Yuna,” the woman started and Yuna shook her head quickly.

“Lulu, please.”

Besaid was a tiny village, tinier than anything Tidus had ever seen before. Bright tents and laughing children filled it and at night the bonfires rose high into the night sky, embers dancing with the people.

He met Wakka there, the Blitzball player, who closed him into his arms like an old friend. There was Khimari too, a man of little words who never strayed far from Yuna’s side. They all cared deeply for Yuna, just as Tidus did soon.

The day she set out, Tidus and the others followed her into the Church where she would ask for God’s blessing for her journey. It was a quiet place, cool and dark, but Tidus thought he could hear faint singing in the distance. It sounded sad.

He followed Yuna wherever she went from then on, like a guardian. Lulu and Wakka and Kimahri hadn’t seemed too happy with that and even Auron had reacted strangely, but in the end they accepted him. They were joined by a girl named Rikku along the way, who was bubbly and bright and whom Tidus quickly struck a friendship with.

Spira was full of lingering ghosts, Tidus learned soon. Wherever they went, the people turned to Yuna for help for their loved ones. For her to listen to their sorrows, to hold a dying one’s hand, or to guide the dead towards where they were meant to go. It was a great burden to place upon her, but Yuna carried it with grace.

They had set out their camp near the Macalania Temple that night when Yuna had left. She must have felt something. Kimahri nodded towards Tidus when he followed her. He had come to trust Tidus. Tidus would do anything to live up to that trust. If anything happened to Yuna…

But there was no fiend waiting for the both of them. Just a crying woman. Her form was fading, the way they always did when a soul lingered too long, lingered far beyond death. Attached to this world through something they should have long let go of. But sometimes they couldn’t, not without help. Not without Yuna’s help.

“I don’t want to go…”

“He loves us all,” Yuna said and reached out for the covering woman. She couldn’t touch her, her corporeal form long lost, but she hoped her feelings would reach her all the same. “It’s what he does. And he has been waiting for you to join his side, like he waits for us all.”

The ghost stared up at Yuna with wide eyes.

“Really…?”

Yuna nodded, her smile growing wider. “So you should go meet him. He will be so happy to see you. There is nothing to be afraid of.”

The fear vanished from the ghost’s eyes and her features softened. She looked to the sky and finally, a smile graced her lips. It was as if all her pain and sorrow lifted. It was then she rose to her feet and the eerie glow changed into something more beautiful. It was as if the lights of a rainbow were swirling around her, through her.

“Thank you,” she said. “We will see each other again one day.”

There were tears bright in the corners of Yuna’s eyes as the form of the ghost faded, dissolving into glowing, wispy orbs that rose towards the sky. She was free now and her soul would join all the others in Heaven. Where there would be no more pain, only the love of all those she had known in life before and that of God.

“Do they really all go there?” Tidus crossed his arms behind his head and looked up with Yuna as the last of the lights faded. It was growing dark now and without the ghost emitting her strange light, Tidus could see the stars in the sky. He wondered where among them God was, where he was waiting for them. Or perhaps he was everywhere, guiding them through invisible presence and his angels. There was probably no way to see Heaven from where they stood, but Tidus thought the night sky was beautiful all the same. Not as beautiful as Yuna, but nearly there.

“To Heaven?”

“Adults, yes,” Yuna said with a nod. She patted the ground next to her in invitation and Tidus sat down next to her. Yuna laid her head on his shoulder. She looked so small and fragile but she was the strongest girl Tidus had ever met. She tripped often and she couldn’t throw a Blitzball and her voice was quiet even when she shouted, but there was a fire and a conviction in her that burned brighter than all the stars in the sky. Tidus loved her, utterly.

“What happens to the children?”

“Another life,” Yuna whispered and Tidus could see how hard it was for her to say. Even if the children returned, hopefully to a better life and another chance, to have gone out so young… it was hard to accept. “They return, until they are old enough to move on from this world. We help the young and the old alike to pass, so that they won’t linger and turn into something from the pain and bitterness in their heart.”

“They’re lucky to have someone like you light their way.” Yuna blushed at that and looked away.

Tidus reached out for Yuna and gently let his fingers run through her hair. Her ears twitched at that and he chuckled a little. Yuna sighed happily as he carefully tugged at them a little and massaged them. The way they moved with Yuna’s emotions was the most endearing thing Tidus had ever seen. They dropped down when she was sad and perked up when she was excited. She wore her feelings so openly, obvious despite trying to be strong, and she was the most beautiful person Tidus had ever met.

They fell together that night, under the watchful eyes of the stars and Tidus prayed that he would never have to let her go.

  


  


The fog in Tidus’ mind slowly seemed to lift when he looked over the ruins of what was once Zanarkand. What was once his home.

“Tidus, I...” Yuna started and he saw her trying to find the words. But he knew what she was going to say. He knew it in his heart. It had taken this long and meeting Yuna to finally accept it.

“Yuna.”

Tidus looked down at his hands. He closed his eyes, but he had seen it. They were slowly losing form, glowing with that same faint light he had seen so many ghosts emit. The ones Yuna sent, to join God or to be reborn if they were too young.

“I’m dead, right? Like Auron. For… a long time now.”

Suddenly, Tidus remembered and the shock of it nearly sent him to his knees. He had been out, training on the beach. His teammates had warned him to not stay outside too long, but Tidus had brushed them off. It had been dark already and he knew he was exhausted. He had been so reckless… But if he could just get the shot right! Just one more try… No one had been there to hear his shouts. No one had been there to help him when his legs had cramped and the dark waves dragged him under when he could no longer stay above the water and salt water filled his lungs.

Tidus had died that day.

This is why people looked at him weird when he mentioned where he was from.

There hadn’t been a Zanarkand for a 1000 years.

“I wanted to tell you… but sometimes people turn angry and they refuse to pass on, like Sin, and I don’t know if I could… if I could have lived with you turning...” Yuna was whispering now, so quiet Tidus almost couldn’t hear her. But the sorrow in her voice was clear and Tidus so longed he could touch her still. Hug her, hold her close. But the moment he had accepted his death, his body had begun to fade. As it should, Tidus knew that. He had followed Yuna and her duties long enough. The world was for the living. But it still hurt to see her standing there, so alone.

“It’s alright, Yuna. I’m really glad I could meet you, even if it was only like this. I… I was really happy, with you.”

“But… I will see you again one day! In the next life, or in Heaven!” Yuna cried out with tears streaming down her face. She still looked beautiful, even sobbing like this.

“I promise you! One day! And then I will tell you! Properly!”

Even though his body was fading now, Tidus could feel hot tears stream down his face. He knew it was his time. He knew he had been here for too long. But to leave Yuna behind… But didn’t she tell him? They would all meet again. Maybe in another life. And one day, in Heaven. Where he would meet his father and mother again and Auron and all the others.

This wasn’t the end. It was the beginning of a new story.

  


  


“Do you want to see her again?”

A voice asked him and Tidus felt such a warmth embracing him. He had never felt more safe or loved, had never felt more joy or happiness. It was… it was like when he was very young, and his mother and father were still there and they were cuddling with him in bed one morning. It was like holding Yuna and feeling her soft body in his arms and the way she held onto him. It was like shooting the winning goal, and looking into the most beautiful night sky.

It was all of that, and more, when God spoke to him.

“Is this Heaven?”

“Not quite. You are a bit young for that. Both of you.”

“Did Yuna, too...”

“Spira is a dangerous place. My love for you knows no bounds, but you must also find your own path, wherever it may lead you. Sometimes, that path ends too soon. Like yours. And hers.”

There was a sadness in Tidus, a feeling of failure. That he couldn’t have been there for her, when she had needed him.

“Don’t be sad. The soul is eternal,” God soothed him. “No matter what happens, hers will always shine brightly.”

“Will I see you again too?” Tidus asked, but it was like he already knew the answer. He would always be waiting for him. For all of them, as soon as they were ready. Like Yuna had said.

“One day,” God said and nodded. “But now. Someone else is waiting for you. You should go. It is too soon for you to join us here.”

  


  


And then, everything was different.

Sometimes Tidus had strange dreams. He dreamt of fighting big wolves and dragons with a sword and by his side was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Everything was a misty daze in his dreams. Except for her. She was always so real, like he could reach out, and touch her… but he always woke up before that.

Tidus thought it was pretty cruel for his brain to make up such a wonderful woman. It’s not like he could ever meet her.

“Ow!” He heard someone say near his chest. Someone had bumped into him as he was turning a corner.

“Are you okay?” He asked and the girl waved her hand.

“I’m fine! Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention where I was going.”

“Well, me neither,” Tidus said with a grin. The girl smiled back at him. They both froze for a moment when their eyes met. The girl from his dreams! She looked just like her. But the moment he saw her, it was as if the dream image faded and only the real one remained. Tidus blinked in confusion when he moment had passed. “You are...”

“I’m Yuna,” she introduced herself and it was almost like Tidus knew she was going to say that.

“I’m Tidus. Look, I’m really sorry I bumped into you. I was on my way to the new milkshake place actually, do you think you want to go with me? Just to make it up to you!” He quickly added. He didn’t want her to think he was being weird.

“I… okay,” she said.

They went on to have that milkshake date. One date turned into another and soon they went out regularly. They met for milkshake and hiking and for Church. Their friendship turned to love and nothing had ever felt more right to Tidus. They were married soon, with all their friends by their side.

They were both staring anxiously at the test. Yuna gripped his hand so tight that it almost turned white. Tidus had been feeling sick lately, throwing up and having to sit out practice because he could barely stand on his own two feet anymore.

“Are those… those are two lines, right?”

Yuna´’s whisper would have been inaudible to him if her cheek wasn’t pressed right to his.

“Two lines,” Tidus said, his voice barely any louder. They were going to be parents! Yuna started sobbing then and Tidus too, felt tears drip down his face.

Sometimes Tidus couldn’t decide if the months went by too fast to enjoy the pregnancy or of they were crawling too slow. The discomfort and the pain got bad sometimes, but it was nothing he wouldn’t bear for their child. For Yuna. For their family.

“She’s really wild today,” Yuna said as she said with her ear on Tidus’ stomach.

“Maybe she’s gonna be an athlete too,” Tidus mused and stroked Yuna’s hair. Her white ears fluttered and Tidus pulled at them gently. If their child was going to have white ears too? Or maybe black ones like his.

“Oh, I am not sure if the fridge can survive two of you on bulk,” Yuna laughed and Tidus leaned down to kiss her. That was getting to be a little difficult with how big he was now, but the sweet taste of her lips made all the effort worth it.

“Our own little blessing,” Yuna whispered and held the child to her chest. Tidus pressed his forehead against hers. His skin was still damp from sweat and tears, but all the pain was nothing compared to finally holding his child. Their child.

She was beautiful, with a full head of black hair and curious blue and green eyes. And her orange ears were tiny. Tidus poked at them gently and they fluttered, the baby making a little whine. They both chuckled at that and pressed soothing kisses on their little miracle’s head until she calmed.

”She’s wonderful...”

And so they finally lived out the rest of their life together, with love in their heart for each other, their children and friends and God. They grew old together and when the light of life left their bodies, they went onto Heaven together.


End file.
